


Long-Distance Call

by becausecockles



Series: Domestic JMDV [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Ackles family - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Collins family, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Open Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becausecockles/pseuds/becausecockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas fic that's only sort of Christmas-y. </p><p>Jensen and Danneel are in Texas for what would be Jensen and Misha's first Christmas together. Near the end of the day, Jensen calls Misha to wish him a merry Christmas- although really, it's partly because he just wants to hear his voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long-Distance Call

|| - - - - - + - - - - - ||

 

“You’re thinking about him right now, aren’t you?”

Jensen turns toward the voice in his ear, and he finds Danneel with that knowing look on her face. Well, that knowing and  _amused_  look. One eye is narrowed at him, her mouth tilted upwards in a half-smile.

“Am not.”

Danneel rolls her eyes. “ _Yes_ , you are. Just go call him, all right? I’ll cover for you,” she says with a pat to his knee.

After a mere two seconds of mental deliberation, Jensen nods and climbs off the couch. When the other adults in the room turn to look at him with curiosity, he holds his cellphone up in his hand. “Just… stepping outside to make a quick call,” he announces, with no further explanation. He and Danneel haven’t bothered to inform anyone of the new and… um…  _unconventional_  status of their marriage, and he isn’t about to crack that nut open during Christmas Day celebrations with the family.

Sliding the door closed behind him, Jensen hops off the back porch and strolls out to a bench that’s nestled among a few trees in his parents’ yard. Once settled on the wooden seat, he skims through the contact list in his phone until he finds the name and number he wants.

Unsurprisingly, it takes him two tries before he hears a voice on the other end.

“Jensen! Hey, sorry. Didn’t hear my phone go off the first time,” Misha says, and he sounds a bit out of breath.

“Yeah, I figured. It’s no problem. You guys pretty tied up there?”

“Yeah. Figuratively  _and_  literally, unfortunately. Though we managed to escape.”

Jensen can’t help laughing at that, leaning forward in his seat to rest an elbow on his knee. “Are you serious? You let a bunch of kids overpower you?”

“Oh, no. Luckily they were tying each  _other_  up, but…”

“Went downhill fast?”

“Yep.”

“Crap.”

“Yep.”

Another airy laugh tumbles out of him, and Jensen realizes he’s been smiling ever since Misha picked up. “So listen. Obviously, I’m calling to wish you guys a Merry Christmas.”

“Thank you, Jensen.” From the tone of his voice, it’s easy to imagine the calm smile on Misha’s face when he says it. “Merry Christmas to you, too.”

“Thanks.”

“How’s Danneel? And JJ?”

“Oh, y’know, they’re both great. Our families are still just going nuts over JJ, so of course Danneel’s being treated like a queen, too.” The two men share a laugh. “What about you guys?”

“Ah, everyone’s good. Food comas all around, sugar highs for the kids, and despite the tying-up incident, West has yet to start trying to do a repeat of last Christmas, so… I’m counting today as a win so far.”

Jensen laughs at that, remembering Misha coming back from holidays last year with a story about how West had tried to organize his own child-sized army to rise up against the parents and take over the festivities. “Sounds like it has been,” he agrees, sitting up and leaning against the back of the bench.

They chat for a little while longer. Each of them seemingly glad to just be hearing the other’s voice. This Christmas is a bit of an odd one for them. It’s their first one as a couple- or whatever it’s called when two men in separate, happy marriages happen to also be dating each other. So in theory, it should also be the first one they get to spend  _together_  as a couple. Yet, as per some of the rules and boundaries they’d set up in conjunction with their wives with regards to their relationship, they’d decided to stick with the usual traditional plans they each made with their respective families. Meaning Jensen and Danneel are in Texas, and Misha and Vicki are in California.  

“So…” Jensen says when a slight lull appears in the conversation. “Did you open it?”

“Open what?”

“Don’t be a smartass.”

Misha laughs. “Yeah. I opened it.”

“And?”

“Did you open yours?”

“Yeah.” Jensen goes quiet for a moment, attempting to swallow down the sudden sensation of having sand stuck in his throat. “You are one seriously sentimental dork, you know that?”

He’d opened his gift from Misha while he was still in bed that morning. Danneel was bundled under the covers beside him, watching with excitement as he pulled the wrapping paper off the small, rectangular object. From his first peek at one corner of it, he’d expected to find a framed photograph of the two of them.

He’d been half right.

In fact, Misha had framed the somewhat crinkled ticket stubs from the first movie they’d gone to see with each other as… as what they are now. Boyfriends or partners or… whatever.

…It had been their first  _date_.

Dinner, and then off to see this indie flick called  _The Pacifist_ , playing in a little mom-and-pop movie theatre. Contrary to what either of them had probably expected, they’d actually sat there and  _watched_  the whole damn thing. The only real physical affection they shared was holding hands or leaning against each other’s shoulders or throwing one arm over the back of their companion’s seat in alternating shifts.

Overall, a pleasant experience. Nice and safe and easy and followed by some truly _excellent_  making-out in the front entrance of the Ackles’ home once they got back. A night he remembered with quite a bit of fondness, certainly.

Of course, now he knows why he caught Danneel rooting through his wallet five months ago.

And in that regard, he doesn’t know what makes him happier: having further proof of the fact that Danneel has been waving her supportive pompoms where he and Misha are concerned since the very  _start_  of it all… or that Misha was apparently so sure about this arrangement of theirs that even then, he had been looking ahead to giving Jensen a gift like this.

“Um. I’m gonna go ahead and say ‘thank you’, despite being called a dork.”

Shaking himself out of his thoughts at the sound of his lover’s voice, Jensen nods. “Yeah, no. I loved it, Mish. Thanks. I’m… feeling pretty unworthy with my crappy book now in comparison,” he admits. For Misha, Jensen had picked up a biography on Norman Bethune. He had no idea who the guy was, but apparently he was something of a philanthropist, so of course Misha was interested in reading about him.

“Well, you should. I made that frame myself, you know. How much effort did it take you to buy a  _book_?”

Jensen laughs, and he hears Misha join in. “Shut up.”

“No, honestly, I’m impressed, Jensen. It means a lot. Thank you.”

He feels a small ripple of pride go through him at Misha’s words. The other man hadn’t ever come out and explicitly said that he wanted such a book. They’d gotten separated in a bookstore a month or two ago, and when Jensen had finally found him, Misha was in the ‘Biographies’ section with that book cracked open, gobbling up the pages with his eyes. So he’d double-checked the title and author when Misha stashed it back on the shelf, and made a note of it on his phone.

“Well.” Misha sighs. “I should probably go. Kids still need wrangling around here.”

“Oh yeah, no, of course. I think the family’s probably gonna start wondering where I am soon, anyway.”

“Talk to you later, though?”

“For sure,” Jensen says, his smile broad despite the fact that Misha can’t actually see it.

“Okay. Well. Good night then, Jensen. Merry Christmas. Make sure you tell Danneel the same.”

“I will. You too. And Vicki.” He sighs softly, pushing down the desire and  _need_  to just comb his fingers through his partner’s hair, or run a hand down his forearm. He reminds himself that there’s only four days to go before he sees him again, and for now finds solace in the simple sound of his voice on the other end of the line. “Good night, Mish.” 


End file.
